Profanación
by The Mothers of Invention
Summary: Agobiado por la presión de una regencia que no buscaba ni desea, aislado del mundo en la cumbre, carcomido de rechazo hacia sí mismo desde que sabe de su verdadera naturaleza... El príncipe Loki no pasa por su mejor momento de ánimo desde que ocupa el trono, y no sabe cómo sacudirse de encima toda esa insoportable tensión. Hasta que ella aparece y la tormenta se desata. Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: cualquier aspecto reconocible de este relato es propiedad de Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, Paramout Pictures y que te rondaré morena. Lo demás es fruto de la imaginación enferma de Marys Crane, la integrante de The Mothers of Invention que firma este relato.**

**Inauguramos este perfil con una pequeña fantasía Loki/OC, inspirada en los desvaríos de algunas de las locas más maravillosas de este fandom, que suelen reunirse en cierta página de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme XD. Clasificado M por situaciones****_ intensas_**** y lenguaje poco ejemplar; si no es vuestro plato de gusto es mejor que no sigáis adelante. One shot, pero punto de partida un universo que seguiré explorando en forma de relatos independientes entre sí.**

**PROFANACIÓN**

**(por Marys Crane****)**

Sólo quería ser igual que ellos: los admirados, los nunca cuestionados, los amados. Sólo era una cuestión de probar su valía, de sentirse su par.

Nunca quiso el trono para sí.

Ahora sigue sin tener la aprobación que tanto deseaba. Ahora sabe que nunca, no importa cuánto lo intente, será el igual de aquellos a quienes creía amar y ahora siente que no conoce. Y en cambio tiene el trono, esa monstruosidad ostentosa y dorada a la que no puede ni acercarse sin sentir que le falta el aire. Suyos son los poderes y los deberes del rey de Asgard, pero no la corona. Tampoco la reverencia. Ni el respeto. Ni el amor. Esas cosas, simplemente, no parecen destinadas a alguien como él. Alguien que es _lo que él es_.

Loki Odinson es quien dirige Asgard desde el maldito trono de su padre pero el corazón y la lealtad de sus gentes están divididos entre el lecho del rey convaleciente y el exilio del príncipe desterrado: no sobra nada para él. Lo lee en las miradas que intentan esquivar la suya, en las conversaciones que siempre se apagan un poco demasiado deprisa cuando él se acerca, en las expresiones de desconfianza que tratan de disfrazarse en su presencia como si a él -el jodido Dios del Engaño- fuera tan fácil embaucarle.

Se inclinan ante él pero piensan en Odín. Y esperan a Thor.

Loki lo sabe como sabe que nunca pensarán en él como su rey ni esperarán con ansia su regreso en caso de que les falte. No es ningún ingenuo. Ignorar algo así -como si el simple hecho de no verlo bastase para cambiarlo- sería extremadamente peligroso en un momento tan delicado, con su regencia todavía a medio consolidar y las chispas de la rebelión ardiendo con descaro en los ojos de los incondicionales de su hermano. Loki puede no ser un guerrero tal y como Asgard entiende que deben ser los guerreros, pero sabe mirar de frente las verdades incómodas como esa.

Sin embargo, duele.

Hiere saber que nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad, debido a lo que se esconde en su naturaleza y que Odín le ha ocultado hasta ahora como el sucio secreto que es. Hiere saber que tendrá que luchar por lo que a otros se les concede sin reservas. Hiere ser consciente de que mientras que Thor tenía a Asgard rendido a sus pies sólo con una de sus estúpidas sonrisas, él tendrá que ganarse con sudor y hasta con sangre el ser considerado por su gente el buen gobernante que sabe que es, el digno ocupante de ese jodido trono que en realidad no quiere y que ahora siente que quema bajo su cuerpo.

Semejantes pensamientos martillean con insistencia en el cerebro de Loki mientras escucha la plomiza cháchara de los diplomáticos, venidos de Vanaheim para reivindicar las pretensiones territoriales de siempre. Lleva tanto tiempo sentado escuchando tonterías que siente la ropa como una mortaja, el peso de su casco casi insoportable tras varias horas constriñendo su cabeza, furioso por no poder renunciar a ese atuendo porque a falta de cetro y corona propios son la única enseña de su dignidad. Jodidos imbéciles, masculla, fulminando a los dignatarios extranjeros con la mirada. Jodida palabrería inútil. Tratan de aprovechar la confusión, se da perfecta cuenta de ello. Pescar en río revuelto, seguros de que Asgard es una serpiente descabezada ahora que Odín duerme y Thor se halla en paradero desconocido; seguros de que Loki, el hijo segundo, el príncipe del que nadie esperaba nada, es una especie de niño pequeño jugando a ser rey al que les será fácil liar... Maldita sea, ¿cuando entenderán todos esos putos imbéciles que Embaucador es su segundo nombre y que, por tanto_, nadie_ puede ganarle en ese terreno?

—¿Y bien, Loki Odinson? ¿Cuál será vuestra respuesta para el soberano de Vanaheim?

Loki parece volver de un trance al oír su nombre de labios del extranjero. Se yergue en el enorme sillar de oro, sujetando con fuerza la lanza de Odín que simboliza su recién ganada autoridad. Por un momento piensa en manejar la situación con diplomacia. Sabe cómo hacerlo. Nadie en Asgard puede hacerlo mejor que él, de hecho. Pero no le apetece. Vanaheim le está humillando con su actitud, le está demostrando que no le toma en serio. Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, el enfoque asgardiano de la resolución de conflictos –consistente en embestirlos como un toro cabreado, sin sutileza ninguna- le parece el más adecuado. Y también el más apetecible.

—Mi respuesta para el soberano de Vanaheim es que no vi ningún imbécil esta mañana cuando me miré al espejo, Lord Ifendgur —dice, sonriendo con una deslumbrante y falsa cordialidad que sus cortantes palabras se encargan de descuartizar—. Podéis transmitírsela así, palabra por palabra. Aunque si no os parece lo bastante diplomática, decidle que Loki Odinson no ha escuchado de vuestros labios ni una sola razón distinta de las mismas razones que siempre esgrimís para reclamar lo que sabéis que no os pertenece. Por todos los demonios: que penséis que lo que no funcionó con el Rey Odín podría funcionar conmigo resulta tan... _Ofensivo..._

—Mi señor...

Loki no tiene que decir nada para callar al anciano. No tiene que hacer ningún gesto. Sus ojos se expresan con suficiente claridad. Nadie que mire así bromea ni deja el menor margen de discusión. Los ojos de Loki centellean con un brillo febril y arden como fuego verde, proyectando ira y peligro allí donde su joven y agradable rostro se limita a sonreír, inocente casi.

Un confuso Lord Ifendgur se bate dignamente en retirada tras hacerle a Loki una correctísima reverencia. No hay más que verlo para darse cuenta de que esto no se lo esperaba, la vieja momia. La idea casi -_casi-_ disipa el mal humor que el príncipe viene arrastrando desde hace días. Pero los rostros de los soldados que montan guardia en el salón del trono lo devuelven a su enfado, a su realidad de segundón que jamás será aceptado en lo que se siente propiedad de otro. _De Thor_. No hay en esos soldados ni rastro de la simpatía con la que celebraban cada estúpida gracieta de su hermano, ni sombra de la admiración que le mostraban por cómo resolvía situaciones mucho menos importantes que la que él acaba de manejar.

Los ojos de Loki se estrechan mientras recorre a su guardia con la mirada, su corazón arde de ira y de resolución. Nunca ha querido el puto trono de Odín ni las responsabilidades que conlleva, pero que lo maten si esos imbéciles no van a acabar de rodillas y considerándolo, por las buenas o por las malas, como su rey soberano.

—¡Sigur! —brama con sequedad.

El aludido se adelanta hasta el pie de la escalinata, cuadrándose. _Ante el trono_, no ante _él_, piensa Loki, apenas capaz de dominar el despecho que lo invade.

—Encárgate de que me traigan algo de comer y de que avisen a la Reina de que no podré reunirme con ella para el almuerzo.

—Mi señor...

Loki crispa su mano derecha en torno a Gungnir. Si oye uno sólo más de esos titubeantes "mi señor" con los que todo el mundo intenta contradecirle va a haber problemas. Serios problemas.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Sigur, y te animo a que te lo pienses mucho antes de abrir la boca para añadir una sola palabra más —dice, con una suavidad que sabe que al soldado le tiene que estar resultando más terrorífica que cualquier grito—. Independientemente de lo que soliera hacer el Rey, YO comeré aquí. Me he expresado con claridad, ¿verdad?

Sigur asiente antes de girar pomposa y marcialmente sobre sí mismo y salir a cumplir la orden. Loki se reclina en el trono, satisfecho e inquieto a partes iguales. Sabe que ha sonado como un déspota, sabe que no le gusta demasiado y sabe que es culpa _de ellos_ que las cosas tengan que ser así. No está en la naturaleza del Dios del Engaño ir enfrentándose abiertamente con todo el mundo. Si tan siquiera le mostraran la mitad del respeto que cree merecer, podría ser _amable_ con ellos. Podría...

No quiere pensar así, pero las palabras _"podría ser como Thor"_ se materializan sin permiso en su mente, abrasándole el amor propio.

No es un Loki relajado ni feliz el que se sienta en el trono de oro cuando Sigur vuelve, escoltando a la persona que le trae su almuerzo. Los ojos del príncipe se posan fugazmente en la mujer. Parece muy joven. Debe de ser una de las sirvientas novatas a las que en las cocinas se manda hacer lo que no quiere hacer ninguna otra. El pensamiento no ayuda a mejorar el para entonces ya pésimo humor del príncipe regente, que trata de concentrarse en la lectura de unos informes sobre el estado de la frontera con Jotünnheim mientras siente a la criada trastear -silenciosa, pero no lo suficiente- con el carro de las viandas al pie de la escalinata. Loki acaba por desistir de la lectura, enojado por el concierto de pequeños ruidos que viene de abajo. Desde luego, debe de ser un trabajo muy ingrato éste de servirle en persona, cuando se han ido negando todas excepto al parecer la más torpe.

—Sube la bandeja tal y como esté —le ordena secamente después de resoplar, más herido de lo que quiere reconocer por ese rechazo generalizado hacia su condición de regente que hasta el personal de las cocinas se atreve a mostrar con tanto descaro—. He visto estampidas de caballos salvajes más silenciosas que tú.

Ella, simplemente, obedece. Y calla.

Loki la mira con extrañeza, sorprendido y agradecido de su silencio. Desde que ha asumido la regencia, esta criaducha es la primera persona que no le replica con uno de esos "mi señor" a los que se les intuye el "pero" en los puntos suspensivos; la primera persona que no trata de contradecirle. Ante su puya se ha limitado a bajar la cabeza y hacer lo que se le ordena, tomando la bandeja con los platos preparados y subiendo los escalones que la separan del trono. Loki la observa con curiosidad, viéndola realmente por primera vez. La cercanía le está dejando ver que no es tan joven ni, por tanto, tan inexperta como parecía de lejos, lo cual hace más incomprensible aún su imperdonable torpeza. Tiene el cabello abundante y limpio, recogido en una pulcra trenza que se enrolla en su nuca. No es ninguna belleza exuberante de las que tanto abundan en Asgard pero sí bastante guapa, lo suficiente como para destacar aun en uno de esos feos vestidos de lana gris que suelen llevar las sirvientas sin rango. La tela es gruesa y el corte tosco pero su cuerpo se intuye agradable y bien formado mientras ella sube los escalones. Una de las cejas de Loki se eleva un poco, inquisitiva. Es curioso, se dice: la sirvienta se mueve con una gracia innegable, notable incluso, y sin embargo sus manos tiemblan más y más con cada escalón que la acerca a él.

Loki da por hecho que es porque le tiene miedo. Da por hecho que las historias que circulan por Asgard respecto a cómo ha llegado a la regencia son jugosas, truculentas, terroríficas, lo bastante como para volver torpe a una criada con experiencia. Da por hecho que la joven, a quien por un momento se ha permitido mirar con agrado, en realidad no lo respeta, en realidad sólo ha callado por temor, en realidad es como todos los demás.

—No. Ahí no. Quiero que me lo acerques más.

Loki no sabe qué se le ha pasado por la cabeza para detenerla cuando iba a posar la bandeja sobre la mesa dispuesta en la plataforma del trono, ni tampoco sabe qué pretende, pero la reacción de la chica -su sobresalto, su rigidez, su ya casi incontenible temblor- le satisface enormemente.

—Déjalo aquí —añade, señalando con un gesto de su barbilla la cabeza de uno de los leones que flanquean el trono.

La joven no llega a subir todos los escalones, lo que permite a Loki, incluso reclinado como está, mirarla desde arriba con arrogancia. Ella sigue esquivando su mirada pero lo que puede ver de su rostro confirma la impresión inicial sobre su belleza. Su piel es clara, su boca pequeña y rosada, sus facciones agradables. Loki puede apreciar que sigue temblando y que se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo y, para su sorpresa, eso no le enfurece. Ha empezado a divertirle. Ha decidido que esa tonta va a tenerle miedo con razón.

—No he dicho que puedas retirarte —le espeta cuando ella, después de cumplir su orden y tras una rápida reverencia, ya se dispone a bajar la escalinata.

La sirvienta parece haber sido alcanzada por un rayo, tal es su sobresalto y su rigidez. Mantiene obediente su posición, el rostro bajo, mirándose las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre, sus labios temblando como si se fuera a echar a llorar.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Gudrun, señor.

Su voz suena mucho más firme de lo que Loki esperaba a tenor de su aparente miedo. El príncipe frunce el ceño, intrigado.

—Bien. Mírame, Gudrun. Me molesta estar hablándole a tu coronilla.

Ella obedece una vez más. Decididamente su belleza no es nada del otro mundo pero resulta atractiva. Y el rubor nervioso que le tiñe las mejillas le sienta bien, eso no se puede negar. Loki se pregunta por qué no ha reparado antes en ella y reconoce que no suele prestar atención a quienes visten el gris, algo que sin duda tendrá que corregir en el futuro. Los ojos de Gudrun también tratan de obedecer su orden pero le evitan, como si les fuera imposible sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada.

—Dime, Gudrun, ¿cómo fue? ¿Tuviste mala suerte en el sorteo y sacaste el palo más corto? —inquiere con ironía.

Gudrun lo mira con lo que parece sincera confusión, como si realmente no entendiera de qué le está hablando. Puede que sólo finja pero de ser así como mentirosa está, desde luego, muy por encima de la media asgardiana.

¿Señor? —titubea, insegura de qué contestar.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Nadie quiere venir, la que saca el palo corto pierde, servirme es el castigo… Vamos. Puedes confesarlo. Quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

Gudrun guarda silencio, su boca entreabierta, su respiración agitada, sus dedos retorciéndose nerviosamente a la altura de su regazo. Loki sonríe con ferocidad de lobo mostrando sus blancos dientes. Provocar esas reacciones en una mujer joven y guapa, aunque sólo se deban al miedo de recibir una reprimenda, le está resultando más sugerente de lo que esperaba.

—No te oigo, Gudrun —casi le grita, interrumpiendo la respuesta que llega en un patético murmullo tras muchos segundos de duda—. Tendrás que acercarte más.

Ve cómo Gudrun traga saliva antes de obedecerle. Imagina su garganta reseca, sus músculos tensos, su pulso acelerado, su estómago encogido en un molesto nudo. La idea es agradable. Muy agradable. Gudrun se para ante él. La disposición del trono y la postura reclinada de Loki hacen que prácticamente tenga que estar de pie entre las piernas abiertas de él. Que eso le incomoda es obvio por el rojo furioso que adquieren sus mejillas. Loki, en cambio, sonríe todavía más, mirándola descaradamente de arriba abajo. Tiene que reconocer que la situación empieza a excitarle.

—¿Qué decías, Gudrun?

—No perdí ningún sorteo, mi señor.

—¿Entonces? —insiste Loki, burlón—. ¿Le debías algún favor a otra compañera? ¿Eres el último mono y te toca hacer siempre lo que a las otras no les gusta?

Gudrun abre la boca para responder pero parece faltarle el aire. Su cara adopta una expresión casi de angustia. Se muerde de nuevo los labios. Esta vez Loki acusa el gesto con un inequívoco calor pulsante en el bajo vientre. Definitivamente, la situación le está excitando. Mucho.

—No te he oído contestar, Gudrun —dice, bajando la voz por temor a que algo en su tono traicione su creciente deseo por esta simple criada—. No quiero pensar que mis propias sirvientas intentan desobedecerme…

—Nadie me ha obligado, mi señor.

La respuesta surge casi como un lamento de los labios de Gudrun, como si pronunciarla le doliera. El rubor se ha extendido al resto de su cara, a su cuello, a lo poco que puede verse de su escote. Sus ojos se clavan en él revestidos de un brillo acuoso, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar de miedo o de…

¿Pudor?

¿Por qué demonios debería sentir…?

Ella_quería _venir_._

Loki lo comprende de pronto al darse cuenta de que conoce esa mirada que Gudrun le dirige ahora. La ha visto muchas veces. Nunca dirigida a él, siempre a otros, a Thor sobre todo. Gudrun lo está mirando en medio de su vergüenza como la práctica totalidad de las mujeres de Asgard mira a su hermano y casi parece estar suplicando, con su actitud, que no se lo tenga en cuenta, que lo pase por alto, que no la _castigue_ por atreverse a…

_A desearle_.

Por un momento la ira hierve dentro de Loki, más fuerte que la sorpresa, más fuerte que la vanidad. No sabe a qué se debe: si a que la única mujer que lo ha mirado con esos ojos en mucho tiempo no sea más que una vulgar sirvienta o a que ella _tema _su reacción al saberlo, quizá imaginándola violenta y desagradable en lugar de lo que podría esperarse de cualquier hombre joven y sano y normal ante una mujer bonita y dispuesta... ¿Es que acaso su oscuro secreto de sangre puede olerse desde donde ella está? ¿Es que acaso ella _sabe_ lo que él lleva dentro de sí y da por hecho que reaccionará ante su deseo como el monstruo que es y no como el hombre que parece?

Por un momento la ira hierve y hierve, casi hasta desbordarle la sangre, y Loki se plantea ordenar que los guardias la saquen a rastras de allí, hacerla azotar, quitarle su puesto, echarla de palacio. Pero no lo hace. Porque con ira o sin ella desea a esa mujer y va a tenerla. Va a demostrarle -a demostrarse- hasta qué punto puede ser un hombre, aunque sea del todo imposible que ella conozca su condición de monstruo.

Dioses, si va a demostrárselo. Ahora mismo. Allí mismo, en el puto Trono de Oro de Odín.

En SU trono, se corrige.

Eso es: su trono, su poder, sus normas, sus deseos. Él es quien manda ahora, por mucho que a nadie parezca gustarle.

—¡Sigur!

El guardia vuelve a cuadrarse al pie de la escalinata pero Loki no se digna mirarle. Sus ojos, ardientes, están fijos en los de Gudrun. Sus dedos juguetean de manera inconsciente con la lanza de Odín, más impacientes por tocar a la mujer de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Mi señor?

—Fuera todo el mundo.

Loki siente más que ve la intención de Sigur de objetar. Levanta una mano con brusquedad, imponiendo silencio al guardia con su gesto antes incluso de que abra la boca.

—_Ahora _—matiza, sereno y amenazante a la vez.

Rápida de reflejos, la mano que no sostiene a Gungnir se tiende con rapidez para sujetar por el vestido a Gudrun, que amagaba batirse en retirada junto con los guardias. Le cuesta contenerse, limitarse a esgrimir su sonrisa de lobo y a mirarla con sorna cuando desea tanto arrancarle de encima esa tela gruesa y basta, lo único que le separa de sentirle la piel con las yemas de los dedos.

—No. Tú te quedas, Gudrun. No te irás de aquí hasta que me des una respuesta que me satisfaga.

El apagado suspiro de sorpresa y ansiedad que Gudrun deja escapar al oírle hace que su propio aliento se agite. Verla tragar saliva con dificultad inunda la mente de Loki de imágenes, de posibilidades. Siente los pantalones tensos contra su entrepierna y no tiene que mirarse para saber que la creciente hinchazón le está delatando descaradamente, pero ser obvio no le molesta. Es justo lo que pretende. No tiene la menor intención de ser un caballero con Gudrun. Y tampoco cree que ella desee su _caballerosidad_, precisamente, la pequeña desvergonzada.

—¿Así que has venido de forma voluntaria?

—Sí, mi señor.

Los ojos de Gudrun ya no vacilan al sostenerle la mirada aunque toda ella sea un puro temblor y eso le desafía tanto como le excita. Loki desliza un poco su mano, lo justo para rozar la de ella y disfrutar de su sobresalto.

—¿Ansiosa de demostrar lo buena sierva que eres, quizá…? —pregunta, procurando saturar cada palabra de segundas intenciones. Su dedo índice acaricia con sutileza el dorso de la mano de Gudrun. Le extraña lo suave que se siente su piel. Siempre ha creído que las manos de alguien que necesita trabajar para vivir serían ásperas como la lija y la sorpresa, desde luego, es placentera. No puede esperar a sentir esas manos sobre su cuerpo y sabe que ella tampoco puede esperar a ponérselas encima, por mucho que intente parecer decente a base de silencios y rubor—. ¿Estarías dispuesta a pasar una prueba?

Gudrun no parece capaz de articular palabra, perdida en la sensación de los dedos de Loki recorriendo su mano, perdida en la mirada lasciva con que él la clava al sitio. Emana de ella tanta tensión que Loki casi puede jurar que va a saltar como un muelle cuando por fin se digne tocarla en condiciones.

—Contesta, Gudrun.

—Mi señor, sé que…

—Contesta.

—No quería ofenderos, mi señor. Dejadme ir, y prometo que jamás…

Los dedos de Loki se crispan con fuerza en torno a la mano de la mujer y tiran de ella, obligándola a buscar apoyo en el trono para no caer encima de él. La expresión de la cara del príncipe ha cambiado. Su rostro está tenso, su sonrisa es ahora un rictus agresivo, sus fosas nasales dilatadas por la excitación y la rabia le dan el aspecto de un animal furioso. No va a permitir que esta pequeña descarada juegue con él al ratón y el gato haciéndose la pudorosa después de haber despertado su deseo.

—Contesta —insiste, apenas un siseo entre sus dientes apretados.

Gudrun jadea, ya incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Tenerla tan cerca es casi más de lo que Loki puede resistir sin perder su férreo control de la situación. Prácticamente siente el calor de la piel femenina furiosamente ruborizada. Nota cómo le late la polla dentro de los pantalones, respondiendo al olor de ella con pulsaciones que casi duelen. Pero aun así se contiene. Es ella quien se ha colocado en una posición vulnerable delatando primero sus ganas de él, y no piensa perder esa ventaja. Se miran de cerca, sus narices casi rozándose, acariciándose el uno al otro con el aliento. Gudrun se lame nerviosamente los labios resecos por la tensión y Loki tiene que apretar su mano hasta hacerle y hacerse daño para resistir el impulso de besarla.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Estoy dispuesta, mi señor.

_Y tanto que lo estás_, se dice Loki con sorna. No mueve un solo músculo de su cara, reacio a mostrar la inmensa satisfacción que le causan esas palabras. El control es parte del placer, y no una parte pequeña.

—¿_Cómo _de dispuesta? Te sientes leal al trono de Asgard, por lo que veo, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de servir a tu rey, Gudrun?

El gesto de Loki no ha perdido ni un ápice de agresividad. La voz, en cambio, fluye de sus labios revestida de miel, deslizándose sabiamente por los resquicios de la voluntad de Gudrun. No le llaman Lengua de Plata por nada.

—Dilo.

Gudrun cierra los ojos y respira hondo, como mareada, como si la proximidad de Loki y la seductora forma en que se está burlando de ella fueran demasiado abrumadoras. Loki le sujeta con fuerza el rostro, obligándola a mirarle otra vez.

—Dilo: ¿hasta dónde me servirás?

—Hasta donde mi señor me pida —susurra ella, la voz ahogada en una mezcla de temor y de deseo.

Loki siente la anticipación derramarse por sus entrañas como un torrente de lava. No es la primera vez que una mujer se muestra sumisa ante él: es un príncipe de Asgard, después de todo. Pero hasta ahora nunca había sentido que bajo la sumisión y el deber hacia un superior natural hubiera un deseo tan genuino de complacerle, de _tenerle_. No creía que la diferencia pudiera notarse tanto. Un pensamiento amargo cruza su mente: ¿qué pensaría, qué _haría _Gudrun si supiera a quién desea en realidad, la abominación que esconde bajo esos rasgos humanos que la han atraído? Herido por la idea se siente tentado de gritarle que se vaya y no vuelva a mostrarle jamás su estúpida cara de perra en celo. Pero su olor… No es sólo su piel lo que puede oler: es también su deseo, su coño empapado y ansioso de él. Su maltrecho orgullo y su asco de sí mismo tienen poco que hacer frente a la forma en que esos aromas le endurecen y le impacientan. Y necesita, casi con desesperación, tenerla para recordarse a sí mismo que todavía es un hombre.

—Arrodíllate, Gudrun —le ordena, aflojando la presa sobre su mandíbula para acariciarle el cuello. No hay la menor sorpresa en el rostro de ella, como si recibir ese mandato fuera exactamente lo que esperaba. Loki sonríe. En el improbable caso de que sea virgen -es demasiado adulta y bonita como para serlo todavía- al menos no es completamente ignorante de lo que desean y piden los hombres. Eso le complace. Está ardiendo como una antorcha y quiere alguien que sepa cómo aliviar su necesidad, no una alumna a la que enseñar ni una delicada florecilla por la que sentir reparos—. Eso es lo que te pide tu señor. Arrodíllate _y sírveme. _

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, Gudrun se endereza apoyándose en el trono y luego se arrodilla frente a él. La postura de Loki es perfecta para poder ser complacido sin tener que moverse, pero cede al impulso irrefrenable de levantarse y mirarla desde arriba, dominarla desde su elevada estatura, imponerle todo el respeto que sabe que merece. De rodillas, con el rostro expectante elevado hacia él y su pecho oscilando pesadamente con cada respiración, la joven resulta tan deseable que una vez más Loki tiene que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no tirársele encima. Se aparta con calma la casaca y manipula el cierre de su pantalón, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio cuando consigue liberar del cuero su miembro, hinchado y tieso a esas alturas hasta extremos que se adentran en lo doloroso. Los ojos de Gudrun apenas se desvían una décima de segundo hacia lo que él acaba de desnudar. Le mira fijamente a la cara, como tratando de ignorar la imponente verga que espera sus atenciones a tan sólo unos centímetros de su boca. Pero Loki ha visto el brillo de la sorpresa en su mirada y eso le satisface. Es un hombre, al fin y al cabo. La vanidad halagada es alimento de primera para su libido. Es estimulante comprobar, con cada nueva amante, que al parecer sí hay algo en él que está a la altura o incluso por encima de los estándares asgardianos.

—¿Asustada, tal vez? —se burla, acariciándole los labios con la yema del pulgar—. Tranquila, Gudrun. Tu encantadora boca es pequeña pero no creo que vayas a tener problemas para complacerme…

Su aire casi dulce cambia de pronto al agarrarla del pelo para aproximarla todavía más a su entrepierna, dejando su polla a un suspiro de rozarle los labios. Su sonrisa vuelve a ser arrogante, feroz.

—Vas a demostrarme lo buena sierva que eres y te lo vas a comer entero. Sin dejar nada. Y si me satisfaces lo bastante, Gudrun, puede que me hasta me incline a ser generoso contigo…

Con un movimiento lleno de autoridad la dirige hacia su glande, incapaz ya de esperar más. No tiene que insistir ni luchar, no se le opone ninguna resistencia. Gudrun abre su boca para capturarle con ella, aún más ansiosa que obediente. Apenas sus labios se cierran sobre él Loki se da cuenta de que el asunto no va a ser largo. Gudrun no es ninguna novicia, eso es evidente por la presión perfecta que aplica sobre su carne, por la manera en que desliza la lengua para subrayar la caricia de los labios. Loki aprieta los dientes para no empezar a gemir tan pronto y hunde los dedos en la nuca de la mujer, deshaciéndole el pulcro trenzado en su cada vez más desesperado e inútil afán por controlarse. La lentitud de Gudrun es deliciosa pero él no puede soportar más el calor y la hormigueante tensión que le azotan la pelvis. Su autodominio acaba por claudicar ante el impulso de sujetarla con fuerza y mover las caderas para follarle la boca, permitiéndose al fin un vibrante rugido de placer al sentirse sumergido casi por entero en esa humedad juguetona y cálida. Que el sofocado gemido de Gudrun no sea precisamente de desagrado no hace más que espolearle. Si tiene problemas para recibirle entero dentro de su boca, no lo demuestra. Toda su longitud se ve acariciada por sus labios y su lengua y su paladar cada vez que entra y sale de ella. Una de las manos de Gudrun se agarra a su cadera como buscando apoyo. La otra, arrancándole un sonido salvaje que más que a placer suena a agonía, se desliza debajo de él para sujetarle los testículos, sosteniéndolos y acariciándolos con lo que a Loki le parecen las malas artes de una zorra consumada por más que esos ojos, todavía fijos en él y en cada una de las reacciones de su rostro, no reflejen más que una entrega absoluta que casi la viste de inocencia. Es hermosa de verdad, la desvergonzada, con el pelo desordenado y la boca abierta en una "O" perfecta y el fuego lascivo que tiene en la mirada mientras le devora a conciencia. Es hermosa y sabe bien lo que hace, pero lo que tiene a Loki totalmente fuera de sí es el hecho innegable -delatado por esos deliciosos gemidos sofocados contra su polla- de que además _le gusta_ lo que está haciendo. Le gusta estar haciéndoselo _a él_. A Loki le cuesta un poco creer lo que está ocurriendo, cómo ha pasado de estar volcando su frustración sobre una pobre criada cualquiera a verse así, más trastornado por sus ojos y su lengua y sus caricias de lo que ha estado jamás con ninguna mujer.

—Sí —jadea, su voz oscura y áspera todavía intentando sonar burlona—. Buena chica, Gudrun... Leal como pocas, ¿verdad?. Querías complacer a tu rey y lo estás haciendo muy...

Una fuerte succión acompaña de pronto los movimientos de esa boca sobre él. Loki siente un escalofrío en las ingles que se propaga como latigazos eléctricos por su espina dorsal levantándole la piel en carne de gallina a pesar del calor que le abrasa. Vence la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo que está cerca, demasiado cerca, y tiene que aferrarse con fuerza a la lanza para no tambalearse. A la lanza de Odín, piensa, registrando sólo en parte, como en medio de una borrachera, la ironía de que no sea _ése_ el cetro que venera la sierva más ejemplar del reino.

—Tan servicial... Tan ansiosa... casi ronronea entre golpes de cadera, tirándole del pelo con brusquedad en su afán por mantenerla donde la quiere sin que a Gudrun parezca molestarle en absoluto. Al contrario, su boca entra en una especie de frenesí de succiones y lengüetazos en torno a él, como si ella tampoco pudiera contener la impaciencia de hacerle llegar al final, de sentirlo perder el control por completo. Loki aprieta los dientes, las venas se marcan violentamente sobre su cuello tenso y su sien perlada de sudor, y antes de cerrar los ojos superado por el placer que siente tiene tiempo de ver en los ojos de Gudrun el brillo de un embeleso absoluto por la imagen que él le ofrece. Ese saberse adorado le empuja brutalmente hacia el orgasmo y se siente de pronto tan cerca del borde del abismo que no puede decidir si es el placer o el ansia o el vértigo la emoción que más lo domina—. Joder... Maldita sea, no... No... Para, no quiero... Mierda... MIERDA...

No, no era esto lo que tenía pensado para ella. Meterle la polla en la boca no era en principio más que un gesto de dominación, una manera de dejarle las cosas bien claras. No había previsto verse tan complacido como para no ser capaz de frenar a tiempo y poder seguir jugando con ella. Blasfemando entre dientes -su voz apenas humana ya, convertida en el pedregoso rugido del monstruo que es en el fondo- trata de apartarse de ella pero Gudrun, la obediente Gudrun, elige ese momento para rebelarse y le sujeta por la base para mantenerlo donde está, empleándose todavía más a fondo que antes en extraer de él hasta el último resquicio de control, cada vez más deprisa, cada vez tomando más centímetros de él hasta que Loki siente que su glande le roza la garganta y el pulso en su carne se transforma en convulsiones imposibles de contener. Es el grito de un dragón agonizante lo que brota de los pulmones del príncipe tras varios golpes de cadera conteniendo el aliento y apretando la mandíbula en el intento, inútil, de retrasar lo inevitable. Con un último y brutal escalofrío pulsante que le vacía el cuerpo de sensibilidad para dirigirla toda a su miembro en erupción Loki se corre dentro de la boca de la mujer, vertiéndose en su garganta hasta quedar seco y exhausto. Una vez más Gudrun no parece sorprendida, habiendo sabido leer la inminencia del final en sus sonidos, en sus reacciones. Tampoco parece asqueada, precisamente. Traga hasta la última gota con esa diligencia de buena vasalla que puede -_puede_- que a Loki esté empezando a gustarle demasiado. El príncipe suelta la presa sobre su nuca para permitirle retirarse. Ella lo hace despacio, regalándole algunos lametones más y una última chupada húmeda y suave. Regalándoselos, sí, puesto que ya no es algo que él, momentáneamente saciado como está, le esté exigiendo. Loki no quiere sentir la sorpresa y la gratitud que lo están envolviendo ante ese gesto, pero las siente, y eso empaña un poco el dorado éxtasis en que todavía flota. Se da cuenta de que le ha permitido a esa insignificante mujer tomar demasiado control sobre él con su entrega y sus talentos, y eso es algo que tiene que remediar, que va a remediar.

NADIE controla al Dios del Engaño.

Loki se deja caer lánguidamente sobre el trono y se reclina de nuevo, sin ocultar la satisfacción que a esas alturas sería estúpido tratar de negar pero dirigiéndole a Gudrun una mirada que lleva fuego, sí, solo que envuelto en incontables capas y capas de hielo. No ha acabado con esta mujer ni mucho menos. Sus deseos de jugar con ella -de torturarla de la manera en que él entiende la tortura- no se han extinguido con el delicioso desahogo que le ha proporcionado, y piensa colmarlos. Pero ella no lo sabe. Desconcertarla es parte del juego; concretamente, la parte en la que él recupera los mandos. Gudrun lo mira con fijeza. Su expresión es transparente y Loki puede leer en ella toda la secuencia completa de emociones que la van invadiendo: alivio y un punto de orgullo por haberle satisfecho pero a la vez decepción de que todo haya terminado tan deprisa sin nada a cambio para ella y también vergüenza de haber mostrado con tanta vehemencia su deseo por él. Pero sobre todo desconcierto: un desconcierto que después de casi un minuto de mirarla fríamente sin dirigirle una sola palabra se ha transformado en un dolor tan desnudo que asusta.

Algo se alarma entonces dentro de Loki, algo que le dice que es momento de poner fin a esta locura. Sólo hay una razón para que a Gudrun pueda afectarle así su rechazo, y no es la vanidad herida. La atracción de Gudrun por él es más fuerte y más profunda de lo que Loki ha calculado, incluso puede que él _le guste_ de verdad. Y Loki está tan aislado del afecto ajeno, tan asediado por el odio de los demás desde que ocupa el trono, tan herido por su propio desprecio desde que sabe quién es en realidad... Intuye demasiado bien el peligro de relacionarse con alguien a quien puede _gustarle_, alguien que podría incluso llegar a…

No quiere ni pensar en ello. Se niega incluso a nombrarlo para sus adentros. Sabe que lo que tiene que hacer es decirle a Gudrun que puede irse y procurar no volver a verla jamás.

Y sin embargo no lo hace.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? —le pregunta con malicia cuando ella se pone en pie y, tras hacerle una vacilante reverencia, inicia su retirada.

Gudrun lo mira confusa, dolida.

—Pensé...

—Pensante mal. ¿Acaso me has oído decir que puedas irte?

_No, pero ya te la he chupado como no la chupan ni las mejores putas de Asgard y te has quedado satisfecho y ahora me estabas mirando como si mi mera existencia te diera ganas de vomitar, así que saqué mis propias conclusiones_, contesta con enojo la mirada de Gudrun aunque ella permanezca muda. Esa pequeña chispa de altivez complace a Loki. Las campañas de guerra siempre son más interesantes cuando no todo es territorio conquistado.

—Acércate —le ordena. En un momento han vuelto a la posición de un rato atrás, él reclinado en el trono, ella de pie entre sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas. Loki le indica con un gesto de la cabeza que se acerque todavía más, lo suficiente como para poder tocarla con tan sólo extender un poco su brazo. La manera en que Gudrun se estremece cuando le posa la palma de su mano derecha sobre la cadera le resulta prometedora en extremo: si puede arrancarle esas reacciones sin tan siquiera tocarle la piel, va a estar completamente rota a sus pies cuando haya acabado con ella—.Tu prueba, pequeña mía, no ha terminado aún. Un buen sirviente ha de demostrar que sabe dar lo que se le pide, pero también que es capaz de tomar aquello que se le da...

Gudrun deja escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando la mano de Loki abandona su quietud y describe una pequeña pero lasciva caricia sobre la tela del vestido. Ese maravilloso rubor que tanto la embellece vuelve a sus mejillas y a su bonito escote, para satisfacción del hombre.

—Dije que sería generoso contigo si me complacías, ¿lo recuerdas? Dime tú, Gudrun, ¿serás lo bastante buena sierva como para tomar lo que tengo pensado darte?

Su tono es sarcástico pero seductor. Sus palabras van tan cargadas de promesas y significados que casi podrían pesarse. Sus ojos dejan de lado la fingida frialdad para mostrarse maliciosos y juguetones, llenos de un deseo todavía tibio pero más que evidente. Sus labios recuperan la sonrisa, aunque no es una que pueda resultarle tranquilizadora ni amable a nadie: cualquier chica con dos dedos de frente que no le deseara como al parecer le desea Gudrun se estaría echando a llorar, suplicándole que la dejara ir.

—Lo intentaré —replica ella.

Loki la atrae un poco más hacia sí, hasta que el exterior de sus muslos toca el interior de los de él. La lana gris del vestido le roza la entrepierna, desnuda y todavía flácida aunque sabe que no por mucho tiempo. La mira de arriba abajo, tomando nota de todo aquello en lo que más tarde querrá detenerse para saborearlo a gusto. Los labios de Gudrun se entreabren para tomar aire, y ese gesto espolea las ganas de Loki, acelerándolas.

—Súbete el vestido —le ordena—. Bien arriba. Quiero verte el coño.

Nada de pudor esta vez, ninguna pretensión de decencia más allá del rubor que vuelve a encenderle la cara. Gudrun obedece sin parpadear. El vestido arremangado hasta la cintura le permite a Loki contemplar sus bien torneadas piernas, sus amplias pero firmes caderas... Su coño, por supuesto, un perfecto triángulo invertido cubierto de delicados rizos oscuros que invitan a tocarlos. Loki se recrea unos instantes en la imagen, sonriendo con arrogancia ante la forma en que ella, sin duda excitada por como la mira, aprieta un muslo contra el otro.

—Abre las piernas —demanda, tan impaciente por tocarla como por negarle su pequeña fuente de alivio, dispuesto que el único placer que ella sienta sea el que él le dé, cuando él quiera dárselo, como él quiera dárselo. Gudrun le complace una vez más y él posa la mano en el interior de su muslo derecho, sin sorprenderse de encontrar la piel casi ardiendo. Asciende con lentitud hasta quedarse a un par de centímetros del lugar en el que se le necesita, sin ninguna intención de seguir subiendo a menos que ella se lo gane un poco—. ¿Todavía dispuesta a tomar lo que te dé?

Sí, mi señor.

Qué delicioso ese jadeo que le ha roto la voz, piensa Loki, fascinado y halagado por el temblor en las ingles de la mujer.

¿Y si es _demasiado _para ti? Podría serlo, admítelo. Soy un dios, después de todo, y tú tan solo una sirvienta...

Gudrun cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido que es de placer y de debilidad y de anticipación pero también de frustración, por esa mano que le niega lo que anhela.

—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué, Gudrun?

Los dedos de Loki masajean suavemente la piel de la joven, cuidadoso de no rozar siquiera sus labios inferiores. Gudrun crispa las manos sobre la tela del vestido, gime de nuevo, tiembla un poco más, se muerde la boca. Se la ve tan desesperada, tan necesitada... Loki esgrime su más radiante sonrisa de triunfo. Sintiéndose ganador y generoso desliza la mano entre ambos muslos y al desandar el camino sube un poco más, lo justo para tocarla al fin allí de donde emana esa humedad caliente que antes, al presentirla, _al olerla_, lo ha vuelto loco. La sensual respuesta de Gudrun hace que esa pequeña muestra de clemencia merezca la pena. Loki empieza a deslizar rítmicamente los dedos y la palma de la mano por sus pliegues empapados, notando que la mezcla de las sensaciones que la joven le transmite-el tacto húmedo de su coño, la expresión de su rostro, los suaves gemidos y suspiros que emite bajo sus caricias- empieza a obrar magia sobre él. No puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer lo atrajo tanto. Es casi como estar dentro de un sueño.

—¿Esto es lo que querías? —pregunta con aire casi inocente a la vez que frena en seco sus atenciones—. ¿O tal vez no? Realmente no te he oído pedírmelo. Igual debería...

Gudrun gime abiertamente cuando Loki casi retira sus dedos del todo. Debería hacerla suplicar, piensa; obligarla a verbalizar todas y cada una de las cosas sucias que desea de él. Sería una bonita lección para ella y un placer inmenso para él. Pero está demasiado ansioso, reconoce a regañadientes. Tanto que por ahora le basta con sus sonidos y sus preciosas expresiones de agonía. Ninguna palabra que le obligase a pronunciar, piensa, hablaría más clara que su rostro, que la forma implorante y a la vez retadora en que lo mira. La provoca un poco más, insinuando entre sus rizos no más que la punta de su dedo medio. No le cuesta encontrar su clítoris, inflamado como está, pero apenas sí lo roza antes de volver a retirarse. El gemido de Gudrun es casi un sollozo esta vez. Complacido, Loki vuelve hacia la fuente de la humedad: nadie puede fingir tan bien como para impostar también eso, se dice con satisfacción al sentir los dedos mojados.

—Suave como la seda —ronronea, moviendo la mano a lo largo de la resbaladiza abertura de atrás hacia adelante y luego a la inversa y luego a la inversa una vez más, deliberadamente sutil, deliberadamente despacio, sin olvidarse ninguna vez de rozar con torturante delicadeza el hinchado botón de nervios. La forma en que la obediente quietud de Gudrun se va descomponiendo bajo sus caricias es tan sugerente que la sangre empieza, de nuevo, a arremolinarse con fuerza por debajo de su ombligo. Deja a un lado la lanza de Odín sin inmutarse por el estruendo que hace al caer al suelo y usa esa mano ahora libre para sujetar a Gudrun y frenar las suaves oscilaciones de las caderas con las que lo empieza a buscar—. No he dicho que puedas moverte —la reprende con severidad, la lujuria empezando a oscurecer su ánimo juguetón—. Sé que quieres frotarte contra mí como una gata en celo pero te estarás quieta hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ¿entendido? ¿Obedecerás a tu rey, Gudrun?

Sus dedos se han apartado de ella, privándola del pequeño alivio que le proporcionaban sus caricias. Gudrun se muerde los labios para contener un mohín de frustración y asiente. Loki se pasa inconscientemente la lengua por sus propios labios, preguntándose cuánto estaría ella dispuesta a aceptar, hasta dónde llegaría por complacerle y así obtener de él lo que ansía. Le encantaría comprobarlo pero sabe que no va a ser capaz; no ahora, impaciente como está por llevarla al mismo caos de placer y descontrol en el que él se ha visto sumido momentos atrás. En premio a su nueva muestra de obediencia Loki le frota brevemente el clítoris con los dedos, murmurando su aprobación ante la forma en que ella soporta el placer en completa inmovilidad. Repite varias veces su caricia, aumentando la intensidad y el ritmo. Gudrun lo aguanta sin moverse, sin emitir un solo sonido, su placer delatado tan sólo por la manera en que boquea para tomar aire. Loki decide ir un poco más allá, sabiendo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo -_poco_ tiempo- que se esté retorciendo entre temblores. Desliza un dedo en su vagina y lo mueve dentro de ella hasta conseguir arrancarle un dulce quejido que le complace pero todavía no le parece suficiente. Un segundo dedo acompaña al primero. La facilidad con que ella lo acoge le confirma a Loki que, por fortuna, no tiene que vérselas con una virgen. Mantiene sus dedos quietos, disfrutando de la manera en que las húmedas paredes se contraen en torno a ellos.

—Dime que quieres que te haga correrte, Gudrun —le susurra, con la voz volviendo a vibrar de deseo. Sin que se haya dado cuenta su polla ha empezado a endurecerse de nuevo y eso le sorprende. Es un dios, de acuerdo, pero incluso los dioses tienen ciertos límites que sin embargo sus ganas de esta mujer parecen ignorar—. Dímelo con todas las letras. Dímelo y serás libre de moverte y de retorcerte y de demostrarme a gritos lo zorra que eres...

Hunde sus dedos un poco más, hasta la base, la palma de su mano reposando ahora tan estrechamente contra el clítoris de Gudrun que le parece que puede sentir su pulso.

—Quiero ser generoso contigo y tú no me lo permites —se lamenta con sorna, tratando de no parecer tan excitado como está—. Necesitas moverte. Sólo con que te permitiera mecerte un poco contra mí te estarías corriendo, puedo sentirlo. No seas orgullosa. Dime lo que quieres, Gudrun, lo que ambos sabemos que quieres...

Retira un poco los dedos sólo para volver a hundirlos hasta el fondo, apretando el talón de la mano contra el palpitante vértice de Gudrun. Ve cómo sus muslos tiemblan en el esfuerzo por no frotarse, siente cómo flaquean sus piernas. Dioses, va a ser tan delicioso verla romperse de placer...

—Vamos, Gudrun.

—Mi señor...

—Vamos, dímelo...

—Mi...

—¡DÍMELO!

—Quiero que mováis los dedos, mi señor —suplica Gudrun por fin en un ahogado lamento, cerrando con fuerza los ojos—. Quiero que me folléis con ellos. Necesito que lo hagáis. Necesito sentiros más. Por favor. _Por favor_...

Loki no tiene palabras para explicar cómo lo enloquecen esos ruegos confesados casi con dolor. De pronto no le basta con lo que ve y con lo que siente. De pronto la necesita tanto como ella parece necesitarlo a él, la desea en todas partes y de todas las maneras, lo quiere todo y todo al tiempo. Le ordena autoritariamente que se mueva y que joda con sus dedos y que se desnude, a la vez que empieza a complacerla. Gudrun apenas puede mantener el equilibrio mientras se saca el vestido por la cabeza, la mano de Loki follándola ya sin tregua y sin piedad tal y como ella le ha suplicado. Arrollada por las sensaciones busca apoyo en los hombros de él, sus rostros tan próximos ahora que casi pueden verse el uno en los ojos del otro. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hace Loki le está besando la boca. Más que la apasionada respuesta de Gudrun le sorprende la pasión con que él mismo se vuelca en cada beso como si quisiera vaciarse del todo. Es esa violenta coreografía de labios y lenguas lo que empieza elevar a Gudrun al delirio. Loki siente la cercanía de su clímax en el movimiento frenético de sus caderas, en la manera en que crispa las pequeñas manos sobre sus hombros vestidos de cuero, en los gritos agónicos que empieza a derramar en su boca. Y sabe que lo que tiene que hacer es detenerse, devolverla a la frustración y la espera, volver a obligarla a que se gane su recompensa, repetir el ciclo tantas veces como sea necesario para quebrarla y dejarle claro quién es allí el rey y quién la última de entre los últimos en el más bajo escalafón de sus siervos. Pero lo único que hace es seguir deleitándose en la bella imagen que es Gudrun cuando se acerca al orgasmo, seguir masturbándola y comiéndole la boca hasta notar cómo se corre contra su mano; y justo después, sin haberse extinguido del todo los temblores que le aprietan los dedos y sintiendo la polla insoportablemente dura otra vez, obligarla con rudeza a cabalgarle el regazo. Casi se siente celoso de sus propios dedos por haberla hecho vibrar así. Quiere follarla, follarla de verdad. Necesita sentirse dentro de ella y comprobar si de veras es tan estrecha y cálida como le ha resultado a sus dedos. La desea y no puede esperar. La penetra sin delicadeza, sin prepararla. La sensación de sus paredes todavía convulsas e hipersensibles adaptándose como un guante a su longitud y anchura le deja sin aliento, borracho de vértigo. El grito que Gudrun sofoca contra su mentón tiene que ser, por fuerza, lo más dulce y excitante que haya escuchado jamás. Maldita mujer, se dice con rabia, casi odiándola por este efecto devastador que tiene sobre su cuerpo y sus pensamientos, casi odiándola por desearla así cuando hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Clava los dedos en sus caderas para obligarla de nuevo a permanecer quieta, tan excitado por su estrechez que teme perderse si la deja moverse como se ha movido antes contra su mano.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —inquiere lascivo, hablándole a un milímetro de los labios sin llegar a tocárselos—. ¿Sabes lo que creo que eres? Una zorra. Una sucia y viciosa zorra_—_matiza, deslizando las manos hacia arriba por los costados de la mujer, encontrando la suave curva de sus pechos y recreándose en jugar con ellos hasta arrancarle quejidos de dolor y deleite. Devora con la mirada sus muslos abiertos, su vientre, su cintura. Su rostro. Sus ojos entornados y vidriosos. La expresión de placer que tensa sus rasgos al sentirle llenarla. Realmente es preciosa, admite Loki, su miembro subrayando la impresión con un brinco que los hace gemir a los dos—. Quién lo hubiera dicho, tan insignificante y recatada que parecías cuando entraste aquí... —Su voz suena dura, habiendo rechazado de plano la posibilidad, demasiado peligrosa, de mostrarse dulce con ella—. Dime, Gudrun, ¿cuántos han pasado por ese bonito coño para que hayas aprendido tanto?

Por primera vez la mirada de Gudrun se ensombrece. Las palabras de Loki acaban de traspasar una linea que las soeces provocaciones de antes no habían conseguido cruzar. Loki trata de ignorar la expresión dolida de la joven y también su propia esperanza pueril de que esa mirada herida signifique algo, de ser especial para ella y no sólo uno más entre muchos a olvidar. Pero no lo consigue. La idea de que Gudrun no sea una fulana de las que le abren las piernas a cualquiera, la idea de que se trate _de él_ y no simplemente de ser complaciente con alguien que tiene poder sobre ella vuelve a afectarle, demasiado tal vez.

—No es que vayas a recordar el rostro de ninguno de ellos o tu propio nombre cuando haya acabado contigo, pero ¿cuántos, Gudrun? —insiste con saña, ya por el mero deseo de herir y así no ser el único que se sienta vulnerable en ese momento—. ¿Docenas, quizá? ¿Cientos?

Por un momento casi puede jurar que Gudrun está a punto de abofetearle. Reconoce ese fuego asesino en la mirada de la mujer porque lo ha visto muchas veces mirándose al espejo. Sonríe porque ese es un territorio que conoce a la perfección y en el que se siente seguro.

—Atrévete —la desafía, amenazante.

Y por todos los dioses si la insolente se atreve. La bofetada resuena como un estallido entre las doradas paredes del salón del trono. Pero Loki no tiene tiempo de responder, ni siquiera de mirarla y comprobar si su rostro refleja el terror que debería tras lo que acaba de hacer. Gudrun ataca sus labios con besos hambrientos y le toca -el rostro, el cuello- con una ternura tan desesperada que lo confunde y lo anula, extinguiendo en un suspiro sus ganas de cobrarse venganza y hacerle daño. La siente luchar con los cierres de su casaca, abrirle la camisa para descubrirle el pecho y arañarle la piel y acariciarle con su propia piel incendiada y sudorosa. Apenas es consciente del momento en que el casco se desliza de su cabeza y cae con estruendo a un lado del trono, sólo de los dedos de Gudrun hundiéndose en su pelo. De pronto no recuerda su frustración, ni su amargura, ni ese odio contra todo y contra todos y contra el simple hecho de estar vivo siendo lo que es que le consume por dentro y empieza a enfermarle la mente aunque él insista en creer que todo está bajo control. De pronto todo lo que no sea sentir a Gudrun, morder sus labios, lamer su cuello, jugar con sus pezones y envolverse en sus exquisitos gemidos de impaciencia parece no existir. Quiere perderse en esa oscuridad caliente y vertiginosa y no regresar jamás a la cordura. Quiere deshacerse en el frenesí de joder ese coño delicioso y prieto hasta volver a romperlo en temblores. Quiere, aunque jamás lo reconocerá, ser él quien no recuerde los rostros que lo atormentan día y noche o su propio nombre cuando todo acabe. Sujeta con dureza las nalgas de Gudrun y empuja las caderas hacia arriba para hundirse hasta la base dentro de ella, el violento roce de sus vientres arrancándoles a ambos gritos gemelos. La humedad de la mujer es tan copiosa y tan cálida que deslizarse dentro y fuera de su vagina a golpes de cadera es sencillo, delicioso, adictivo como una droga para Loki. Ya no hay rastro de pensamientos racionales dentro de su mente. Todo él es piel, anhelo, locura. Planta los pies con firmeza en el suelo y levanta las caderas del trono en cada embestida, inmerso en una espiral en la ya que no existe nada más que su propia lujuria. Gudrun tiene que agarrarse con fuerza a su pelo y a sus hombros para no caer, para poder seguir su ritmo salvaje que se acelera y se intensifica segundo a segundo. Su carne, todavía sensible por el orgasmo anterior, responde con rapidez a estas nuevas y brutales sensaciones. Loki nota sus contracciones abrazándole la polla y ruge como un animal en celo, se desliza a tomar uno de sus pechos en la boca para aspirarlo y morderlo y azotar despiadadamente el erizado pezón con la lengua. Los movimientos de Gudrun contra él empiezan a volverse urgentes y erráticos. Loki apenas puede entender lo que dice entre murmullos incoherentes y ahogados, pero distingue, recitado como una letanía, su nombre. No "mi señor": _Loki. _Gudrun pronuncia su nombre casi sollozando, como si él no fuera su rey y ella una vasalla que le debiera pleitesía, como haría cualquier mujer con cualquier hombre normal. Eso es: no son amo y sierva, no son monstruo y humana, no son depredador y presa. Son simplemente un hombre y una mujer, dos amantes, dos iguales. Y cuando se quema en el fuego que eso arroja sobre sus entrañas Loki es consciente de cómo ha anhelado en los últimos tiempos sentir algo así. Agarra a Gudrun de la trenza deshecha para obligarla a mirarle cuando nota cómo empieza a tensarse y apretarse fuerte contra su pelvis. Hace mucho que no ve correrse a una mujer y ahora, más allá de simplemente desear, _necesita _ver cómo se corre Gudrun empalada en él. El hermoso espectáculo de su rostro contraído de placer y su tensión y sus espasmos no le decepciona. Sin dejarla detenerse a pesar de sus quejidos -tiene que parar, le dice, no puede soportarlo más, le dice, no puede respirar, le dice, y él la ignora, excitado como una bestia ante la posibilidad de que vuelva a correrse si la sigue estimulando así aunque sea al precio de desmayarla- Loki entra en una vorágine enloquecida, le tira del pelo para inclinarla hacia atrás y follarla frenético, crispando los dedos de la mano libre en su cadera hasta dejarle marcas. Su propio orgasmo no tarda en llegar, más brutal y devastador que el anterior. Casi contra su voluntad Loki grita a través de sus dientes apretados y cierra los ojos. El universo hace un fundido a blanco tras sus párpados. Durante segundos y segundos la inercia le sigue empujando contra Gudrun. Apura el placer hasta sentirse vacío del todo, agotado, deshecho. Apenas es consciente de los jadeos y sollozos con los que ella delata haberse corrido una vez más, o quizá seguir torturada por un clímax que ha durado más de lo humanamente soportable.

Apenas es consciente de nada, para su absoluta felicidad.

Cuando recobra un mínimo sentido de la realidad lo que Loki ve es un rey sin corona ni cetro desmadejado sobre su trono con una gloriosa criatura desnuda tendida encima de él. Un rey que acaba de perder por completo los papeles y el dominio de sí mismo frente a la más humilde de sus súbditas, hasta el punto de olvidar que la idea, en principio, era _dominarla a ella. _

Sabe que debería sentirse indigno, humillado incluso, pero no es así.

Al contrario. Se siente más poderoso que nunca, más legítimo que nunca, más hombre que nunca ahora que, irónicamente, sabe que no es humanidad lo que le corre por las venas. Feliz idea ésta que ha tenido de jugar con el deseo de su sirvienta, si le ha devuelto aunque sea de manera efímera la sensación de que las cosas pueden ser -y van a ser- como él quiere que sean.

—Puedes estar orgullosa de lo bien que has pasado tu prueba —le dice a Gudrun cuando siente que ha recuperado el aliento y el control sobre su voz. La toma suavemente de la barbilla para forzarla a mirarle. Sus ojos todavía están empañados, medio ausentes, pero su expresión empieza a acusar la previsible vergüenza por lo recién ocurrido, la previsible incertidumbre ante qué va a ocurrir después. No es tan hermosa como para justificar el arrebato de pasión que ha sentido por ella, se dice Loki. No puede entender lo que le ha pasado para enloquecer así pero tampoco puede negar que volvería a repetirlo, y a su orgullo no le agrada demasiado ese peligroso pensamiento—. Servil y complaciente, en verdad. Buena chica. Muy buena chica...

Se detiene a un suspiro de besarle los labios, pensándoselo mejor. Ya no los envuelve la locura lujuriosa de antes. Nada justificaría un beso ahora, aparte del simple deseo de besar, y no puede permitirse mostrarle eso a ella. En lugar de obedecer a su primer impulso endurece su agarre sobre el mentón de Gudrun y sonríe, con los ojos brillando de malicia y el gesto cargado de veneno.

—Eso sí, preciosa: hay cierta bofetada sobre la que tendremos que saldar cuentas en el futuro. No dudes ni por un momento de que lo haremos. ¿Entendido?

Gudrun asiente y Loki la aparta de encima de él con un displicente empujón de sus piernas, diciéndole que puede irse en un tono que es más de orden que de permiso. El momento de sentirse iguales se ha extinguido; no puede ser de otra manera. La mira con arrogante superioridad mientras ella se pone el vestido, mientras se arregla apresuradamente el cabello como si un aspecto pulcro pudiera engañar a los guardias que esperan fuera acerca de lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos dos, como si medio palacio no hubiera podido oírles fornicar como animales con sólo haber pasado por ese corredor. La forma en que ella vuelve a esquivar sus ojos incapaz de sostenerle la mirada satisface a Loki pero también le entristece. No admitirá, ni en ese momento ni en los días que vendrán, haber estado tentado de pedirle que se quede hasta el mismo momento en que la puerta del Salón del Trono se cierra tras ella.

Tampoco querrá reconocer -porque reconocerlo sería delatar ante su amor propio demasiado interés, y nadie, mucho menos una sirvienta, va a hacerle sentir así- que esa amenaza, ese "saldaremos cuentas en el futuro", no ha sido más que una retorcida invitación a repetir lo sucedido, una encubierta promesa de seguir con lo que han empezado.

No. En esos momentos, abrochándose la ropa con calma y tomándose un tiempo en reunir fuerzas para recuperar la lanza y el casco, Loki no quiere pensar. Se limita a recrearse en lo sucedido, en la debilidad de su cuerpo tras el esfuerzo, en el recuerdo de las caricias y la entrega de Gudrun, en el excitante olor que todavía le impregna la mano derecha.

Sólo quiere ser igual que ellos, los admirados, los amados, los nunca cuestionados, y durante unos pocos minutos de gloria se ha sentido realmente así.

No es lo que planeaba al empezar a jugar con Gudrun, cierto, pero tampoco planeaba tener el trono de Odín cuando urdió la defenestración de Thor, y ahora es suyo.

Joder si es suyo, piensa, su sonrisa radiante y casi perversa ahora. Joder si lo que acaba de hacer con Gudrun encima de ese trono no lo marca como su propiedad y lo legitima a él como su verdadero dueño y señor, aunque maldita la gracia que le haga tener que conservarlo por un tiempo.

Por un momento el Dios de las Mentiras imagina a su padre -en un futuro próximo, cuando él lo reponga en el trono tras culminar su plan, cuando le haya forzado a reconocer que no es Thor el más válido y digno de sus hijos- teniendo que sentarse en _ese _asiento que él acaba alegremente de profanar. Y las paredes del salón se estremecen con el sonido vivo y vibrante de sus carcajadas.

Hace tiempo que no se siente tan feliz, maldita sea.


End file.
